


Luz Forgets Important Events.

by httpsjade



Series: The Owl House Fics [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity flirts with Boscha but as a joke, Anniversary, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Luz Is Forgettable But Amity Still Loves Her., Married Life, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjade/pseuds/httpsjade
Summary: Luz is always forgetting important events Amity and Amity is sick of it. That's it.(Argument Prompt From Tumblr.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893409
Kudos: 114





	Luz Forgets Important Events.

"Amity!" Boscha cheered as she saw Amity walked out of the store; The green haired witch turned over to see the three-eyed lady waving at her.

"Oh hey, Boscha!" Amity said in (sort of) shock; Boscha laughed a little as she walked closer to witch as she started a conversation with the older witch.

"So what were you doing in the Azura temple?" Boscha asked as she pointed at the white bag Amity was holding. Amity blushed a little as she tried to cover up the bag and what was inside of it. Boscha raised her eyebrow as she smirked. "Why are you embarrassed, Noceda?"

"I'm not embarrassed at all..." Amity blushed as she lowered her head a bit; The pink haired witch just laughed at her friend's antics. Amity growled a bit as she walked away but Boscha grabbed the witch by her forearm.

"I'm sorry, Noceda." Boscha said as Amity blushed at Boscha calling her by Luz's last name. "I'm sorry, but it is so fun teasing you."

"Well you missed out." Amity said with a smirk as Boscha starts to blush, the pink-haired witch rolled her three eyes as she sulked a bit. "Hmph, that's what I thought."

"Oh what?" Boscha said "That I have better taste than you, I sort of dodged a bullet you might say."

"Oh sure" Amity said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who dodged the bullet."

"Okay!" Boscha blushed as she fidgeted her hands around "You still haven't answered my question."

Amity opened her eyes a bit as she tried to remember what Boscha asked her but then she remembered, "Oh!" The green-haired witch said looking back at her bag then back at Boscha "It's just an pre-release of the final installment of Azura's book."

"Oh...eh..." Boscha said looking away from Amity.

"What!" Amity shrieked as Boscha looked back at her

"Why did you get that for, nerd." Boscha asked as Amity's face turned red

"Well." Amity started off "If you didn't know, today is me and Luz's wedding anniversary. Something you can't celebrate."

"Oh hardy har-har, Noceda." Boscha said rolling her eyes. "I guess that could be a good present for your nerdy wife."

"Shut up, Boscha." Amity said blushing as she looked at the signed book covered. "It doesn't matter what you think. I hope Luz likes it."

"It's obvious she is gonna like it" Boscha said with an eye roll, Amity looked at Boscha as the pink-haired girl grabbed Amity and shook her bit. "She likes Azura like you, she literally can't stop talking about it."

"I mean your right." Amity said finally looking down at the book. "Could I ask your help for something."

"Sure, depends on what it is?" Boscha said.

* * *

"Luz!" Willow yelled as she walked around the forest, it was dark and gloomy; Willow was scared, she hates dark forest because she is too afraid that she would hurt a frail plant or she would see a dead body.

"Come on Luz! Amity would kill me if you got lost!" Willow yelled once again as she saw a light coming from a couple of tree leaves.

"Willow!" Luz said looking back "Come check this out!"

The plant witch walked closer to Luz and saw a layout of Blue Morpho Butterflies glittering around everywhere. Willow was in shocked at how beautiful this was, she made a 'whoa' sound as she sat next to Luz on the stomp.

"Why are you showing me this, Luz?" Willow asked as she looked to the girl next to her.

"I always wanted to show Amity this, to see if she would like it." Luz said looking at the beautiful garden. "I always wanted to ask her a question, I know she would love this...It reminds me of the scene where Azura and Hecate got married here."

"Wait they got married?" Willow asked

"Yeah, It made half of the fandom very happy but it also destroyed the other half of the fandom." Luz said "But I hope the final installment doesn't leave off any plot holes."

"Oh okay." Willow said "We have to get back to Amity."

"Okay." Luz said "I don't know why you were acting all secretive for? It's not like she has any surprise for me?"

Willow gulped because at first she thought that Luz was joking but then she wanted to believe it was a joke. So she just went along with Luz, pretending that today wasn't Luz and Amity's wedding anniversary.

* * *

**At The Blight-Noceda Household**

"Okay so that's there...and...wait!" Amity said realizing that she forgot the main gift. "Okay now everything is set."

"Amity I'm home!" Luz cooed as she entered the house, Amity's face lit up as she thought about what Luz was going to get her.

"Okay I'm upstairs." Amity said as she smiled sitting on their shared bed.

Once Luz walked in, the Latina was in shocked as she looked around the room. She saw candles lit everywhere, rose pedals all over the room, the scent of vanilla sugar cookies. "Amity...What is all this?" Luz said as she looked at her wife.

Amity blushed like she was in grom night and she smiled "Happy Anniversary, Luz."

Luz face went completely pale as she started to sweat, "Oh that was today..."

Amity's widened at her wife response, "Luz Noceda-Blight, what do you mean by 'Oh that was today'?"

Willow walked up the stairs smiling until she saw how angry Amity's facial expression was and then she went back downstairs terrified for Luz.

"I may or may have not remembered that it was our five year anniversary..." Luz said, Amity face went red once more.

"What?!" Amity growled as Luz jumped a bit, Amity felt like she was either going to cry or rip something apart. "You forgot...Luz!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was even July." Luz said "I'm sorry I'm so busy with a lot of things."

"Oh sure!" Amity said with tears streaming down on her face "Like you forgot it was my birthday, or you forgot that I had a very important meeting that you weren't there for! Luz not everything is about you!"

"Amity! I'm very busy at the Owl House!" Luz said, Amity rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you either, Amity!"

The green-haired witch was taken a back a bit, she started to cry even more as she looked back at her wife; "Well you should've never married me if the Owl House was more important than me, Noceda!"

Amity ran out of the room as she then left the house, Luz sighed angrily as she then looked at the white bag with a book. "Huh?" Luz questioned as she picked up the book, she was then shocked as she saw it the final installment of her favorite book series; It even had a signature and message from Azura herself.

Luz felt like she was going to cry, she realized that Amity does so much for her and that Luz has really never done anything special for Amity...at all. Luz always wondered why Amity always stayed with her...Luz feels like she not even doing anything to maintain any composure in their marriage.

She went downstairs to look for Amity, Willow was sitting there quietly as Luz asked where Amity was. Willow offered to help as they both went to the forest next to their big house.

"Amity!" Willow called

"Amity!" Luz called as well as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!"

They continued to to walk around the forest until they found Amity, luckily; She was sitting in the forest that Willow and Luz was in just hours ago.

"Amity!" Luz said, as Amity looked back at Luz and then looked back at the floor. Luz face saddened as she walked closer to the stump next to Amity.

"Luz." Amity said "I'm sorry..."

"No Amity." Luz started off "I'm sorry, I haven't been a good wife at all."

"Luz, that's not true." Amity said as Luz put her finger up

"I haven't been on top of things." Luz said "I forgot your birthday and our anniversary. OUR FREAKING ANNIVERSARY!"

Amity sighed

"I promised to be by your side all the time and support you...but I haven't been able to keep that promise." Luz said looking down at Amity's pale hands, she grabbed them and looked at her wife "But I really want to be with you and keep that promise...I also wanted to take you here and tell you I wanna have a kid."

"You wanna have a what?" Amity said shocked

"A kid...with you..." Luz said as she smiled looking down "That's why I was also at the Owl House, because I was trying to see if Eda and Lilith could perform the spell but then I forgot their magic got weakened."

"Luz..." Amity said "I'll performed the spell..."

"Amity...I'm not sure..."

"Luz, I know how determined you are..." Amity said "I would love to have a baby with you...maybe I should've never yelled at you but instead asked you why you were there...."

"Amity! I should've been here! With you...having an anniversary surprise."

"What are you talking about, Luz" Amity said "You wanna start a family, that's a gift that I would've never expected for your to give me but you did..."

"Babe."

"I love you, Luz and not all marriages are perfect." Amity said "But overall we did learn a lesson from this, Luz."

"I guess we did."


End file.
